Divorcee & Pregnant
by Xemtlenc
Summary: After a broken marriage, Tori's hormones play tricks on her and she can no longer control her desires. Rating M for intercourse with pregnant woman.
1. Depression & dance

**A/N: This is a timeline where Tori did not take her chance to go to HA, she preferred to stay at Sherwood. The story begins after university life and after her wedding.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - Depression & dance**

After a beautiful wedding, three years of cloudless couple life, a fabulous news pointed the end of its name. Tori was pregnant ... but this beautiful picture darkens fairly quickly. In the second month of pregnancy, she discovered that her husband, Ian, had a relationship with a waitress.

Their relationship started in a twist following this discovery and she decided to end their married life and to divorce. Between her second and third months of pregnancy, this event of her life had undermined her morale. She did not go out any more, she was grinding black nonstop. However, her body by itself was responsible for awakening her senses and climbing up the slope.

One morning Tori woke up sweating. She had the nipples of her boobs all hard and sex all wet. She had just had an erotic dream, the scene had taken place in the street and she had slept under a porch with a total stranger. Still titillated by this dream, she began to masturbate alone in her bed and it does not take long to reach orgasm.

A few days later, she remake the same dream. As the weeks went by, she masturbated more and more, at least once a day, in the morning in bed, in the shower and even in her car. Tori Vega (her sister was very happy she took her last name, as Trina had never liked Ian) had not had a man in her life since her separation and the idea of making another encounter crossed her mind more and more. She wanted a male contact. Her pregnancy exacerbated her senses and she wanted to take advantage of it.

Quickly, she resumed contact with her best friend to go out one evening.

When the day comes, she prepares to be seductive. Her pregnancy suits her perfectly and puts her curves forward, especially her chest. To accentuate all that, she decides to put on a pretty black dress and pretty stockings. This makes it a great good crazy to be pretty and know that this outfit with her small belly will attract attention.

After 10 minutes, Tori Vega joined Alyssa Vaughn, her BF. She is with two friends in a trendy little bar. After discussing all together, she launches with her on the dance floor. After a few minutes, a rather cute man stands before Tori and takes her hand to dance. The man is delicate and guides her with class. Charmed, Tori lets herself go a little more and takes pleasure in dancing with this perfect unknown. At the end of the music, he thanks her for this dance and returns with these friends.

Tori returns to Alyssa, who laughs at the situation and makes him understand by a wink, that it was a beautiful piece.

This evening makes her feel good and completely changes her ideas. During the evening, Tori looks back at her rider as he passes in front of her. That look made her blush. This man has a crazy charm and this simple glance puts her senses in revival.

She feels a flash of heat. It is clear that she is excited by this unknown. She has not had a relationship for two months and her senses remind her again of the order.

After accompanying her friend outside, smoke her cigarette, she recrosses her beautiful stallion. He looks at her again and walks up to her. Tori is paralyzed. This muscular man, dressed very class, completely disturbs her. He compliments her on the happy event that will happen to her. He then engages in a very sympathetic conversation about her pregnancy and their lives.

Quickly, he understands that her personal situation is complicated and he does not seek to deepen, seeing that it affects her.

Instead, he invites her to dance again. Tori then willingly agrees. Satisfied that he is returning to her, she takes full advantage of the moment. The music prompts the dance to be more and more glued tight. She then feels her belly in contact with his body. These hands alternate between her back and her hips. All these contacts make her boil. She feels her nipples harden like never before. Her panties also begins to betray her on her state of excitement.

She wants sex. She wants this man. In her head, nasty thoughts sweep and she imagines this man take her uncontrollably and discover her little soggy sex. She gets closer to her body and she places her head on his shoulder. Her breasts gorged with pleasure are stuck to him. For his part, he remains very courteous and he tries nothing.

* * *

The late evening bell inviting guests to come out the spell of her thoughts. Tori thanks him for that moment and asks if he can take her back to the car in the late hour. She has of course an idea behind the head. Discreetly, she says goodbye to her best friend and she goes to her car with her rider.

Arrived at the level this one, he makes her the kiss. At that moment, Tori whispers in his ear that she wants him now. Surprised by her request, he smiled and took her hand.

"Not here, there are too many people. Follow me."

She accompanies this stranger in a courtyard a few steps from her car. He directs her in a shady spot behind a car. Plated against a wall, he begins to grop her breasts by kissing her and he lingers on her belly. This part must excite him because he spends a long time caressing this area through the fabric.

These hands descend along her dress. She is at angel, this masculine touch gives her immense pleasure and she allows herself totally to his caresses. Arrived at the level of her stockings, he goes up her dress. Excited by the situation, she begins to slide her string along her legs. Her unknown helps her to bring the piece of cloth to her ankles and begins to caress her wet sex.

He then finds out her condition and inserts a finger inside. This movement makes her moan and Tori can not help but let go of a «fuck me». He then deviates a bit from his partner one night and pulls down his pants to unveil his virility erected in front of her. Tori is not disappointed with her pick. He asks her to turn around and spreads her legs.

Carelessly, he caresses her belly then her sex and introduces a finger in her wet sex. At the same time that he plays with her intimate parts, her other hand run through her buttocks and stop to give her exciting little slaps. This moment is divine but the sequel is also divine.

After putting on a condom, she feels his sex at the entrance to her well of love. Seeing that she waits for it, with a dry movement, he enters her while she releases a rattle of pleasure. He then grabs her hips and starts a dynamic back and forth. This man understood what she wanted and responded to her expectations.

Tori wants to be fucked. This situation causes her to climb quickly to the edge of orgasm. A few seconds later, all her muscles tense and she is out of her, filled by this man. She can not restrain herself, to let loose again moans of pleasure. This must excite her unknown, for almost simultaneously she feels him tensing and moaning in turn. He then continues to put heavy hip strokes in slow motion, while he pours his seed.

After a few minutes to resume each other's minds, he thanked her for that moment and they separated to take each of their paths, as if nothing had happened.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


	2. Dating site & shooting

A/N: I do not say that it is good that a guy/husband does not take responsibility after having a pregnant girl, I say that it is more credible than the guy/husband who wants to be a parent and to assume the responsibility with the girl/woman.

Have fun!

...

02 - Dating site & shooting

A few days after this first adventure of one evening, her desires had not diminished. Tori only thought about that. She always had a high libido, but that was a lot more. She thought only of sex. She felt like she had become a nymphomaniac.

Her days revolved around sex and she masturbated alone several times during the day. Quickly, the desire to redo a new encounter with an unknown total never left her mind. Following her separation, she was in work stoppage. So she had time to find her happiness. After satisfying a morning drive in the shower, she settled on the computer to connect to a dating site.

The webcam plugged in, she took a naughty photo with a small transparent dress that revealed her bra red colored. With a plunging view, the picture highlighted her chest and her pregnant belly.

After making her registration, the requests were nonstop on her profile. However, considering the salacious comments, she preferred to seek her own target. Her vow stopped on a professional photographer who was looking for a pregnant woman for a photo shoot.

Tori learned that it was a fantasy for him to photograph a pregnant woman in light dress and wanted to enrich his book. After sending her some photos of her in classic dress with her belly in value, she explained that she was a couple and that they had libertine leanings. She wished to surprise her husband with a naughty shooting of her pregnancy and offer him the shots.

This little lie pleased her in order to have her hand on this man. She explained that she did not want to go further than these naughty pictures.

The photographer complimented her on the photos received and that she matched his search criteria. It is true that this pregnancy suited her perfectly. An appointment was taken in his shop for the end of the afternoon. In a suitcase, she took a part of her naughty sets, several nuisettes, sexy dresses and some sextoys. After wearing her hair and make-up very sexy, Tori put on her stockings with a little light dress.

Arriving on the spot, her host welcomes her warmly. His name is André Harris, he is the same age as her, with a muscular physique. They head towards the studio with a subdued atmosphere. Inside, he prepared a sofa with some decorative elements. He explains to her the course of the session and that if she wishes, she has a room to change. After drinking coffee and getting to know each other, trust gradually sets in. His looks speak volumes about the fact that her physique pleases him. André compliments her several times on her pretty shapes.

After putting in his room a sexy dress highlighting her beautiful belly, Tori is positioned in the chair and he starts the shooting. He first asks her for classic positions and then to lie down and put on her dress. He discovers her stockings and the bump under his jeans lets her guess the state where she already puts him. They continue with a multitude of positions. Once finished, André asks him to remove her dress. She obeyed, revealing then a black set in lace. He continues photos and lingers on her belly by different angles of view.

He then asks her to let go to her desires. Tori then begins a slow and progressive leaf stripping. She first unveils her chest. After playing with her nipples, she places herself in the back of the chair and spreads her legs well. Little by little, she spreads her string to reveal her sex. The photographer approaches to take pictures from different angles. At that moment, André must understand that this session does not make her indifferent either, because her string is soaked and her lips is ready to welcome the first comer.

She then gets up to take off her string. She then goes into the room to retrieve a small vibrator. Upon her return, the photographer is surprised to see this object in her hands.

Tori stretches completely naked by spreading her legs, she closes her eyes and begins to masturbate with her little sextoy.

He goes on seriously. She is even surprised that he does not try anything. Quickly, in view of the situation, she feels a first orgasm happened. She then inserts her dildo deep in her sex. After several going and coming, she moans strongly and she takes advantage of this moment of happiness.

Giving up her emotions, Tori stands up. André asks him if he is satisfied with the shooting and the photos.

"Yeah, that's great. Thank you for these pictures, you're beautiful. And you? Happy? Do you want to make other types of pictures? "

"Can we already look at what these photos give?"

"Yes, no problem. I'll transfer them to my computer."

"I'm going to put on something quickly, and then I'll come back."

After being in the adjoining room, she quickly puts on a tanga and a small nightie. She then joined her host. Surely satisfied to see her come back again in a very light attire, André looks at her with a big smile and his glance is also difficult to position her eyes.

After looking at the photo shots, she congratulates him on the shooting. These photos are very aesthetic.

"Can I ask you a little extra?" he asks her.

"How was that? We had already agreed on the course of the meeting."

"No, another fantasy. I would have liked to make other shots."

"Tell me?"

"I fantasize about pregnant women and I would have liked to make pictures with your little well of sulky-stained love. A real fantasy, as you are very comfortable."

"It may be possible that you have been serious from the beginning. A form of reward."

Tori then returns to the sofa and removes her tanga. She asks her photographer to approach. He grabbed his camera and positioned himself between her legs. She unpacks his pants and releases his tight sex. While watching him, she begins to shake him with her hand.

This must be a release for him, because the session was quite long. Quickly, she approaches her mouth of his sex and she starts a blowjob. She then feels his shy hands hold her head and exert pressure so that she goes faster and deeper.

While she feels that he will soon ejaculate, she stops the blowjob and seizes his hand to position her on her chest. He removes the nightie and takes out her two breasts. He kneaded them for a long time and then stroked her belly. She then spreads her legs further to invite her to go further in his exploration of the body of a pregnant woman.

"I'd also like a little extra" Tori whispered in his ear.

Invited to discover her intimate parts, he runs and caresses her with his fingers and then he goes down with his mouth to lick her lips tenderly.

Excited by the situation, she puts his mouth with her hands on her sex so that he continues. She then feels his tongue making a quick round-trip between her lips and her clit. After a few seconds, a second orgasm invades her.

André retires and seizes his cock to masturbate before her. Quickly, he brings his sex closer to her sex and he pours his seed on it. She is surprised at the amount of sperm. Streams of liquid begin to flow down her vaginals lips and pour on the sofa.

Given his orgasm, he takes his camera and realizes some shots. The situation must excite him terribly because his sex quickly regains vigor. After this naughty session, Tori dresses in a reasonable outfit and she joins him. They then exchange their e-mail addresses so that he transmits the photos to her.

Tori Vega leaves the studio, delighted after this exhausting but exciting afternoon.

...

A/N: So, I hope you liked it!


End file.
